Large businesses are typically geographically and culturally diverse, segmented, and employ thousands of people. These factors may make it difficult to share information regarding resources used by a particular business. For example, a first business unit may use a resource to provide a service. A second business unit may require the same resource, but may be unaware that the resource provides the service to the first business unit. Moreover, even if the second business unit is aware that the resource provides the service to the first business unit, there is often no sufficient way for the second business unit to understand how the resource performs for the first business unit.
As such, it is desirable to a business to identify and quantify the performance of its resources. Moreover, it is desirable to a business to have a uniform process and scale to assess and evaluate resource performance, in order to communicate the capabilities of the resource across a diverse business.